swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Maladi
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Sith, The Galactic Empire The enigmatic Darth Maladi is a Devaronian master of espionage, assassination, and interrogation. Extremely skilled in both Sith Alchemy and the manipulation of Yuuzhan Vong Biotechnology, Darth Maladi is very much a student of science as well as mysticism. In addition to her skill with alchemy, interrogation, and biology, Darth Maladi maintains the largest network of Sith Spies among all The Sith. In addition, Darth Maladi sits in the middle of a vast web of intelligence agents that serve all of The Sith; a separate organization from Imperial Intelligence, these spies have no formal hierarchy or place within the Empire and are referred to by Imperial Intelligence agents as "Sith Intelligence." Darth Maladi was born on Devaron and is conscious of the stigma surrounding members of the One Sith who were not born on Korriban. Unlike many of her fellow Sith Lords, Darth Maladi seems to be completely in control of her emotions. She is cold, calculating, and unafraid to perpetrate unspeakable acts in the name of getting what she wants. To her, the ends always justifies the means. Darth Maladi also serves as Darth Krayt's personal physician and is constantly in search of new ways to slow his body's decay. When other Sith Lords are wounded in battle, they do not trust their care to the mundane doctors and Medical Droids of the Empire; they come to Darth Maladi. Darth Maladi Statistics (CL 15) Medium Devaronian Jedi 3/Noble 5/Sith Apprentice 4/Sith Lord 3 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 7; Dark Side Score: 14 Initiative: '''+13; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Improved Sense Surroundings (Can Sense Surroundings as a Free Action), Perception: +14 Languages: 'Basic, Bocce, Bothese, Devaronese, Durese, High Galactic, Huttese, Mon Calamarian, Quarrenese, Ryl, Shyriiwook (Understand only) Defenses Reflex Defense: 29 (Flat-Footed: 28), Fortitude Defense: 28, Will Defense: 30 Hit Points: 97, Damage Threshold: 28; 'Damage Reduction 10 Immune: '''Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Lightsaber +14 (2d8+7) Ranged: 'By Weapon +14 'Base Attack Bonus: +13, Grab: '''+14 '''Special Actions: Adept Negotiator, Biotech Specialist, Improved Dark Healing, Equilibrium, Force Cloak, Natural Curiosity, Surgical Expertise, Temptation Force Power Suite (Use the Force +19): Force Grip, Force Lightning, Force Stun, Mind Trick, Rebuke (2) Force Secrets: Distant Power, Multitarget Power Force Techniques: Improved Sense Force, Improved Sense Surroundings Species Traits (Devaronian): Natural Curiosity Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 12, Constitution 10, Intelligence 18, Wisdom 14, Charisma 14 'Talents: Adept Negotiator, Damage Reduction 10, [[Dark Healing (Talent)|'Dark Healing']], Dark Side Adept, Educated, Equilibrium, Force Cloak, Force Persuasion, Improved Dark Healing Feats: Biotech Specialist, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Linguist, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Life Sciences)), Skill Focus (Treat Injury), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Skill Training (Deception), Skill Training (Treat Injury), Surgical Expertise, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +13, Initiative +13, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +16, Knowledge (Life Sciences) +21, Knowledge (Technology) +16, Perception +14, Persuasion +19, Treat Injury +19, Use the Force +19 (May reroll when using Force Power with the [Dark Side] descriptor, may substitute for Persuasion checks) 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Comlink (Short-Range) Category:Devaronians